The XBachelor
by KaramelKat
Summary: 1 mutant male must choose between 15 beautiful ladies, one lady to be his love. Who will he choose? Find out! This is a spoofparody of all reality dating game shows and X-men. I watched too much Joe Millionaire and Average Joe last night! R&R!
1. The Preview Commercial

Author's Notes:  
  
Characters:  
  
Scott Summers // Cyclops Alex Summers // Havock Jean Grey // Jean Grey Rogue // Rogue Kitty Pryde // Shadowcat Emma Frost // White Queen Risty Darkholme // Mystique Ororo Munroe // Storm Tabitha Smith // Boom Boom Wanda Maximoff // Scarlet Witch Amara Aquilla // Magma Jubilation Lee // Jubilee Taryn Fujioka // Human Sammy // X-23 Lorna Dane // Polaris Betsy Braddock // Psylocke Katrina Rosella // OC Healer  
  
The OC healer character is mainly because I couldn't find an X-woman to put as girl #15 that I could bring myself to "cut" in the first round. So came an original character. If you hate me - well let me know later.  
  
Voiceovers will be done in ~text~ A voice over is where someone is talking but they're lips aren't actually moving - it's more like thoughts.  
  
The Commercial:  
  
A voice blasts onto the television screen, a voice that sounds almost like Alex Summers the host of that crazy, extreme danger show where people face their fears and stuff - what's the name? Oh yeah, X-factor.  
  
~He's an average mutant with AWESOME powers!~  
  
There's a close-up on the screen of a boy with thick, dark brown hair. He's very athletic, with broad shoulders covered by a blue pullover sweater. He wears tan chino pants. As the camera pulls back, it is seen that he's standing by a cliff overlooking a town. The wind blows through his hair. He's smiling, obviously happy, but it's impossible to see his eyes because he's wearing ruby colored sunglasses. He is of course, very handsome.  
  
~They are fifteen women, with extraordinary gifts who will compete for his heart!~  
  
The camera follows along the edge of the pool until the fifteen ladies in question come into view one by one, standing in a line next to each other.  
  
The first girl is a beautiful red head with long hair, in a blue bikini. She's smiling for the camera, her green eyes sparkling with laughter.  
  
Standing beside the redhead is a really tall girl with long, curly green hair and light green eyes. She's wearing a silver bikini, which only serves to make her already long legs look even longer.  
  
Next to her is a girl with long dark hair in braids. She's grinning at the camera. She is oriental looking from her facial features and she is wearing a dark blue one-piece bathing suit.  
  
The fourth girl standing in front of the pool is wearing a bodysuit, similar to the ones worn by surfers. She has her arms crossed in front of her, only a very slight lift to her lips as the camera pans past. She has auburn hair with two white stripes and green eyes.  
  
Next in line, a girl with short purple hair looks as if she's stuck back in the eighties from the style of her hair. She's got heavy make-up on, that only serves to detract from her pretty face as she grins at the camera. She's wearing a neon swimsuit in a mixture of yellow, pink, green, orange and blue - rather like a highlighter multi-pack.  
  
To the right of that girl is another woman with purple hair, although hers is long, dark and straight. She's not smiling; in fact it looks as if she's pouting. Her features are oriental and she wears a dark one-piece purple bathing suit with a really hi-cut crotch. There's a brunette standing between the oriental girl and the dark skinned woman to her right. The brunette is wearing a green tankini and she flashes the camera a very winsome smile. The dark skinned woman is fairly tall compared to the brunette, but more striking is the color of her hair, which is completely white. It contrasts to the black bikini she wears.  
  
A vivacious blond in a blue swimsuit sticks her tongue out at the camera as it pans past, grinning into it. Behind her is a sullen looking girl with short, black hair and a red bikini. She doesn't smile for the camera at all.  
  
A brunette wearing her hair in a ponytail is next. She's wearing a frilly pink swimsuit and when she smiles - her smile is wholesome, rather like the girl next door. She strikes a pose as the camera passes her. Beside the brunette is another girl with dark brown hair and blue eyes. She smiles somewhat nervously as the camera captures her image for a moment. She's wearing a black one-piece with rhinestones sparkling on the shoulder straps.  
  
The final two girls are shown, the first being a dark haired girl with Hawaiian features. She's wearing a bright orange suit and has a very sweet smile. The camera stops on a tall blond with cool blue eyes, wearing a white fur-trimmed bikini.  
  
~What happens when these fifteen girls are put in one house to compete for the heart of our bachelor?~  
  
Another flashback to Scott looking handsome as the wind blows through his hair.  
  
~Find out on The X-bachelor. Starting Monday night at 9/8c~  
  
End Commercial 


	2. Meet the Contestants!

Author's note: I do not own X-men or The Bachelor and this is a spoofing parody. If you like it, let me know. If you hate it, let me know! But don't call me names or tell me to kill myself because that tells me what an immature reader you are. As always. Critique wisely no matter whom you are reading because they can critique back!  
  
It's Monday 9/8c. And here you are - stuck in front of the TV watching one of those reality-dating shows because you know it - you're addicted.  
  
So you relax, kick back with some popcorn and soda and turn on your favorite station ready to watch your show.  
  
Click  
  
Volume: |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 23  
  
There's the end of one of those Geico commercials and then the show starts.  
  
~Meet Scott Summers~  
  
Again the voice seems to be that of Alex Summers that famous host. This could be exciting! After all X-factor is full of dangerous stunts and such!  
  
On the screen, the scene from the commercial, Scott standing on a cliff overlooking a valley shows. The wind ruffles his hair before the scene changes showing Scott swimming in a pool. Quick strokes of his very muscular arms pull him through the water until he reaches one end, flips and swims to the other end. As he does this, the host speaks.  
  
~Scott Summers is a junior high school teacher from Alaska. He also trains team leaders, those lead dogs in the sled races. He's twenty-six years old and looking for love. ~  
  
They show him throwing a Frisbee somewhere in what appears to be the snowy Alaskan wilderness. Five dogs race after to catch the Frisbee.  
  
The next time Scott is seen, it's a close-up where his face can be seen. He's sitting in a fancy living room on a white leather couch that looks plush and comfortable. He's wearing his blue pullover again. "It's hard for me to meet women where I live," Scott says with a boyish grin. "Any woman who becomes involved with me has to know something very important about me." He proceeds to explain his mutation, taking off his glasses to demonstrate his power. When he opens his eyes, a beam of red light shoots out and hits an empty soda can set up for that purpose. It explodes as Scott closes his eyes and puts his glasses back on. "See? I have to wear these glasses all the time. She'd have to accept that. She'd have to understand me. all of me."  
  
It flashes over to Scott sitting by a pool; water glistens on his muscular torso as if he'd just finished a long swim. His hair is slicked back and he's still wearing his ruby glasses.  
  
"The girl I want to marry has to be demure," Scott states. "I want her to be a little out going, sweet, pretty and intelligent. She can't be afraid of challenges because I thrive on those." He gives another sexy grin.  
  
Once again the scene changes and this time the camera pans over a large sprawling mansion hidden in a forest hideaway. A large black gate, with extensively manicured gardens, surrounds it. Outside the gate, a sign proclaims the estate to be "Xavier's Institute".  
  
There are three limos driving up the road to the mansion on Graymalkin Lane. They pass beneath the arched trees that cover and shelter the road.  
  
~ What Scott doesn't know is that we have fifteen ladies, each of them willing to understand his mutation. /there's a long pause/ . because they themselves have a mutation of their own. ~ (Announcer)  
  
The limousines arrive at the mansion and the door to the first limo opens. A girl with long dark hair in braids steps out. The camera is going in slow motion, capturing every moment as she gets her first look around at the estate they will be staying at. A smile flits across her features as she looks up at the large institute.  
  
Suddenly she is seen sitting by the pool - another flash forward - so that she can be introduced. She smiles, talking animatedly into the camera. "My name is Jubilation Lee," she introduces herself. Below her face her name and her age "21", pop up onto the screen. "I'm from Los Angeles, California where I'm currently a free lance photographer."  
  
Back to where she enters the mansion carrying two bags, looking around at the vast beauty of the building. It shows her walking up the stairs, carrying her bags to the rooms available and selecting one.  
  
~When I saw the house, I was really excited. I thought, I can't wait to meet the man of my dreams.. Hopefully ~ (Jubilee)  
  
A second person emerges from the first limo. It is a very tall, leggy blond wearing a white bustier top that looks like it's from Gadzooks. She has thigh high white boots on and a white leather trench coat. She is not smiling at all. She looks at the mansion, looking unimpressed with its stature.  
  
She too sits next to the pool, the camera drawing back. It's taking every opportunity to show off her long legs, before moving in to capture her face on the screen.  
  
"My name is Emma Frost," she says staring intently into the camera, her cold blue eyes giving away no trace of warmth. On the screen her name and age "26" appear. "I'm from all over New England, but I'm currently living in Manhattan. I'm the owner of the infamous and popular Hellfire Club, New York's preferred night spot." She leans back, a smile gracing her face as she boasts that little point.  
  
Back to Emma, she's seen walking into the mansion. She walks up the stairs and announces, "I'm getting the master bedroom. No one else take it." And she does too, dumping quite a load of luggage there. She starts to unpack.  
  
~ I'm here to see if there is anything between this man they've brought here for all of us, and myself. I don't know what he's like, but I'm sure I will know after meeting him if I will be compatible with him. ~ (Emma)  
  
The third girl to step out of the first limo has short purple hair, spiked up halfway. She has a great big smile on her face and seems to be interested in someone else inside the limo, reaching in to tug him or her out.  
  
Sitting by the pool, the girl introduces herself, "My name is Risty Darkholme." Her bracelets on her arm jangle as she reaches up to tuck a piece of errant hair behind her ear. Below her, her name and age "23" appear. "I'm an Executive Administrator at Maximoff Industries." She giggles, "I'm from Manchester, England which makes it funny to be here in Manchester, New York." Again a giggle which is rather annoying sounding.  
  
Once again, another girl is looking for a room as Risty searches the mansion. She finds a room and dumps her stuff before plopping onto the bed to test the mattress.  
  
~ I don't really know what to expect from this. I'm hoping to meet a man who can see me for what I am. ~ (Risty)  
  
Risty pulls out the next girl as it's finally seen whom she was tugging on. The woman who steps out of the limousine has shoulder length auburn hair with two skunk white streaks at the front. She's wearing all black including a black leather trench coat. Her lipstick is a dark purple color. She glances up at the mansion apprehensively.  
  
She too sits at the pool to be introduced. She has a soft smile, but it's so rare that it disappears the moment she speaks. "Mah name is Rogue." There is no second-guessing that she has a thick southern accent. "Ah'm from Caldecott County, Mississippi. Ah'm a wildlife conservationist." She cracks a hint of a smile as she says, "But Ah'm more of a 'gator hunter than a croc' hunter." Her smile leaves her lips as she finishes her joke. Below her face her name and age (24) appear.  
  
Rogue walks into the mansion behind a very happy Risty. She selects her room next door to Risty's even though the British girl can be heard stating, "Rogue why aren't you staying with me luv?" ~ Ah don't normally like situations where Ah live near other people. But it gets lonely out there in the swamps and Ah'd like to find someone who can take a challenge as much as Ah can. Ah just hope he'll understand about mah powers. ~ (Rogue)  
  
The last woman out of the first limousine closes the white door behind her. She is tall, but what is striking about her is the color of her lime-green toned hair. She also has light green eyes. She gives the mansion a knowing look and then moves around the limo out of sight to retrieve her luggage from the back.  
  
Sitting at the pool, the woman smiles at the camera. "My name is Lorna Dane." She introduces. One hand creeps up to twirl the curly long locks of her hair. "I'm a Geophysicist and I live in Washington, D.C." Her voice is cultured and warm. Below on the screen her name and age (28) appeared.  
  
Back to Lorna the camera goes, as she walks up the stairs into the mansion. "Risty do you mind if I room with you?" she questions. They agree and Lorna settles in with Risty who gives up rooming with Rogue temporarily.  
  
~ I'm excited about being here to meet this man they've brought us here for. I'm also excited about the prospect of meeting our host, who I hear is rumored to be Alex Summers from one of my favorite shows - X-factor. ~ (Lorna)  
  
The second limousine pulls up to the door as the first one leaves. The occupants inside are ready to leave as one young lady, a brunette with her hair in a ponytail, walks right through the door without it opening. She dusts her sleeves off and then looks around with a smile.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm like so excited about being here," the girl says, "My name is Katherine Pryde but all my friends call me Kitty." She's not even looking at the camera, but apparently whoever is operating the camera. She's grinning at them. From her information it's obvious she's (22). "I'm from Deerfield, Illinois and I'm currently in my last year of school, working towards my computer science degree."  
  
Back to Kitty as she pulls her luggage out and enters the house. She walks through the walls, the camera capturing every shot as she finds an empty room and becomes tangible, dumping her luggage on the bed.  
  
~ I'm really looking forward to meeting the bachelor. I feel like, very well about this and intend to put forth my best effort so that he will like, know, that I'm just right for him. ~ (Kitty)  
  
When the door finally opens to the limo, another brunette steps out, this girl stepping hesitantly to the back. She has shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes. She walks into the mansion without glancing at the camera as many others had done.  
  
Sitting at the pool the girl gives what could only be defined as a nervous smile. "Hello," her accent is southern but not nearly as much as the former southern occupant. "My name is Katrina Rosella," Katrina's name is below her along with her age (26). "I'm a nurse from Greenville, North Carolina." She looks off to the side and asks, "Should I tell that my power is healing?"  
  
Back to an image of Katrina who walks her luggage up the stairs. She ends up in a room with Kitty, the two smiling at each other, already becoming friends it seems.  
  
~ I'm a little nervous about meeting this man. I never have much luck with men but I'm keeping an open mind about everything. ~ (Katrina)  
  
The next person out of the limousine was already laughing as she got out. Her face turned to view the mansion and she called out, "Amara you have to see this!" She reaches into the open door to grab on to the girl inside.  
  
Sitting by the pool, the blond gave a bright smile at the camera. "My name is Tabitha Smith," she introduces, "I'm from Roanoke, Virginia. I'm currently working with a top secret government agency as a special agent." She started to laugh and then said, "No! Really I'm a stand up comedian." She looks back at the camera and says, "I travel from night club to night club, performing my acts." Her name and age (22) appeared.  
  
Tabitha enters the front doors of the mansion, pushing the double doors open. She walks inside carrying three duffel bags, which get dropped to the floor. "Wow!" She looks around, ignoring where she left her bags. "This place is fabulous!"  
  
~ I've already started making friends, especially with Amara. I really don't know what will happen once we meet our mystery bachelor, but until then I will have as much fun as I can. ~ (Tabitha)  
  
The girl that Tabitha pulls out of the limo is a young Hawaiian lady. She has straight black hair down to her mid-back. She has dark, serious eyes. She smiles at Tabitha and then looks at the mansion apprehensively.  
  
Sitting at the pool she introduces, "My name is Amara Aquilla." She tilts her head, smiling stating, "I don't think many people will have to guess that I come from Hawaii." She crosses her fingers together. "I study volcanic activity on the islands." Below her name flashed along with her age (22).  
  
Amara trips over Tabitha's bags the moment she comes through the door. She yells out Tabitha's name and the blond comes rushing back to get her luggage, apologizing. Amara and Tabitha pick out a room together, laughing as they set their stuff on the beds. They walk through the connecting bathrooms to discover their suite mates are Kitty and Katrina.  
  
~ This is an entirely new experience for me. I've always been a family oriented person and this will be the first time away from my family. I'm looking forward to it and meeting the bachelor. ~ (Amara)  
  
The last woman to emerge from the second limousine has long, flowing red hair down to her waist. Her leg emerges first, foot clad in an open-toed gold sandal pump. She steps out wearing an aqua colored sweater and tan hip hugger pants. In slow motion, the camera captures her look around, her green eyes perfectly made up in eye shadow. There's no doubt that this woman is.stunningly gorgeous.  
  
Sitting at the pool, her voice is low pitched as she introduces herself. "My name is Jean Grey." She sits back in her chair, crossing her legs at the ankle. Her name and age (25) showed up. "I'm from New York. I'm currently in medical school at Columbia University." She smiles. "I'm working on a degree in genetics."  
  
It showed Jean walking up the stairs, her luggage floating behind her. She stopped at the master bedroom but received a very cold glare from the blond inside. Marching to a room nearby she walks in and directs her bags down on an empty bed. Coming out of the bathroom, Rogue stops short at the sight of her new roommate.  
  
~ I'm here for love. I know what it is like to have abilities that aren't easy to understand. I don't know what our bachelor is like, but I have a feeling I'm here to meet my destiny. I can't tell any of the others that, or they might get jealous. ~ (Jean)  
  
As the second limo pulled away, the third and final white stretch automobile took its place. The door opened and out stepped a woman with long flowing purple hair. She was oriental in features, wearing a purple and silver Chinese robe. She turned from facing the gardens, to face the house. Her eyes looked up to the many stories of the estate.  
  
Sitting at the pool, the girl looked extremely uncomfortable. "My name is Betsy Braddock," she introduces herself. Her age according to the information is (28). Oddly enough, though her features are of the Asian persuasion, her voice is clipped with a British accent like Risty's. "I'm a fashion model. I am from Malden, England." She crosses her legs, sitting back and looking a bit intimidating.  
  
Betsy climbs the stairs and turns towards the master bedroom. When Emma gives her a look and asks, "What are you doing?" The fashion model says, "Why don't you read my mind and figure it out for yourself."  
  
~ I don't think this will go well because I have chosen to room with the ice queen. I'll simply ignore her and focus on my true goal here. To find a life partner. ~ (Betsy)  
  
The next woman to step out was tall and regal, carrying herself like a princess. She was dark of skin, though her hair was brilliantly white. She wore a dark black top and white pants with white sandals. She took a look around, though her gaze was more on the sky than on the mansion.  
  
At the poolside, the woman is sitting calmly on a lounger. "My name is Ororo Munroe." Under her picture, her age is (33). She looks up and mentions, "The weather looks beautiful today don't you think?" Looking back at the camera she states, "I have an interest in many things, mostly meteorology and horticulture." She sweeps her hands around at the gardens, "This is an excellent view." And back her gaze goes to the camera. "I've lived many places in my life including Egypt, although I currently live in New York."  
  
Ororo calmly takes two simple bags upstairs. She ends up rooming with Jubilation Lee who shakes her head and says, "Please call me Jubilee! Everyone does." They both begin to unpack.  
  
~ I don't know why I agreed to come here. Will I meet my Prince Charming? To be honest I am not sure I believe in fairy tale endings. ~ (Ororo)  
  
The girl that emerges after Ororo looks very young. She also looks very unhappy to be there. She stares up at the mansion with an uncertain look on her face.  
  
By the pool, she says, "My name as I will tell everyone is Sammy." She crosses her arms, "I don't know my real name, because I don't really have family." She lets out a breath and says, "I think I'm from Canada because that's where I had my first memory." She grins and then SCHNIK claws spring out of her hands. "And of course, I think that's where I got these."  
  
Sammy turned away from the mansion and went to grab one duffel bag out of the trunk of the limo. She marched through the doors with the same determined manner and threw her bag down in an empty room.  
  
~ Am I looking for love? I'd probably rather be searching for myself. But the thought of coming home to someone permanent. makes me want that. ~ (Sammy, X23)  
  
A brunette slides out of the limousine, glancing with fear as Sammy disappears inside. She turns to speak to someone inside. The girl is very pretty, wearing a lilac colored top with a jean skirt. She looks out across the garden.  
  
At the pool, she introduces herself, "My name is Taryn Fujioka." She clasps her hands together. "I'm from Bayville, Massachussettes. I work as an Executive Secretary." She tilts her head to the side. "And I have to say, I'm a little nervous around the rest of these girls. They seem to have something. I can't explain." Her age appears to be (25).  
  
Taryn grabbed her luggage from the trunk and walked inside as the rest of the girls did. She picks a room on the second floor, shutting the door on the camera before it can follow behind her. ~ I'm not sure what it is about these women I'm with, but I sense they are different from me. My only hope is that I can impress the bachelor they've selected for us, and he'll keep me around a bit longer than the rest of the girls here. ~ (Taryn)  
  
The last girl to exit the third limo had short black hair and dark black eyes. She looked sullen with full pouting lips that had a scarlet black coating of lipstick. Her clothing included mostly black with a scarlet red trench coat over it.  
  
By the pool, the girl was sitting stiffly in her chair. "My name is Wanda Maximoff," she addressed the camera directly. "I own an occult shop in New York City where I live." To prove her point she raised her hands, showing her tarot deck to the camera. On the bottom of the screen her age was (24).  
  
Wanda retrieved her bags from the back of the limousine. As the third and final stretch limo drove away, she looked up at the house, hesitant about going inside. She walked up the steps slowly and entered the house, the double front doors closing significantly behind her.  
  
~ I just want to find that perfect soul mate. Someone to love and to be loved in return with. ~ (Wanda)  
  
The camera stays deadpan on the double doors before drawing back to show the entire mansion in a large aerial view. From the lighting cast across the mansion and the shadows created, it looks close to sunset.  
  
~ The women have arrived. They'll have one day to settle in and get to know each other before meeting their dream man. ~ (Alex)  
  
The screen fades to black on the beautiful sunset clad house. A moment later a preview starts.  
  
~Next on X-bachelor. the ladies spend a day at the pool and things heat up! ~ (Alex)  
  
There's a good shot of Rogue, standing inside her room with her arms crossed stating in a very raised, angered voice, "Ah told ya to stay away from me or Ah'll hurt ya!"  
  
It switches to a shot of Kitty shouting, "Spike!" She throws up a volleyball into the air and slams it over a net in an outdoor court.  
  
~ Plus the time has come for our ladies to meet their potential mate.~ (Alex)  
  
The image is of Scott, standing at the doors of the mansion, hands clasped together. He's wearing a black and white tuxedo with a white carnation in the boutonnière. His face lights up as an unknown female figure walks towards him - the face can't be seen.  
  
~ And later, Scott must choose to send five of the ladies home. Who will it be? Find out when we return on The X-bachelor.~ (Alex)  
  
Commercial Break 


	3. A day with the Ladies

Author's note: If you see three little periods. like that- it's a dramatic pause usually. There's lots of dramatic pauses in reality dating shows! Now on with the show!  
  
MUTE  
  
Damn commercials. Time to get a drink refill which means the stupid KFC, McDonalds, Ford and GMC commercials can run and you don't have to listen to them. And those advertisements for the sitcoms that you'll surely be watching later in the week.  
  
Ah..settle back down on your cozy couch and hit the volume button.  
  
Volume |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 23  
  
". Don't miss it!" Yeah right.  
  
The screen fades black a moment and then back we are, dramatic music playing in the background as a picture of the Xavier Institute fades in. It looks to be about morning, as the camera fans past the gardens. Birds are calling out a merry song, butterflies flit across the mosaic of flowers that grown in abundance and all seems calm and peaceful.  
  
Or is it?  
  
The camera zooms in towards the back doors of the mansion. They swing open as if invisible hands had pushed them inward. The camera follows through the doors until it is inside the mansion, traveling through the hallway. It pans past several rooms revealing a recreation room with a pool table, a mini-bar, tiffany lamps hanging low. There are several comfortable couches centered near a giant screen television with surround speakers set up beside it.  
  
There's another room, but only a glimpse reveals tall shelves full of books. It's shadowy, the drapes of the room drawn closed, but there's not a doubt that it is a library inside.  
  
The living room is more of a Victorian style, as if someone had pulled out a moment in history when furniture is very small, very stiff and very formal. It's all white, gold and beige colors.  
  
The camera traverses the hallway until it enters the kitchen. The kitchen is very modern, all silver and black. There are currently two occupants of the house preparing breakfast. It is Katrina and Kitty.  
  
Kitty is mixing batter together in a large bowl. Katrina is working a waffle iron, pouring on the thick batter. She presses the upper lid shut, excess batter squeezes out between the sides. She wipes it off with a cloth. They are laughing and talking as they work together.  
  
"I'm an early riser," Katrina says as the shot cuts to her alone sitting in the living room. She shifts in her chair, obviously uncomfortable on the Victorian furniture. "Because of my job as a nurse, I work twelve hour shifts, for three days a week." The shot is altered slightly after that, indicating there was editing done. "Kitty and I are roommates. I really like her," Katrina is smiling at this point as she talks, "She's such a lively person. I get along with most of the girls, except a few." Her face turns down at this point as she says, "Well mostly Emma.. I don't think she likes me much." She pauses and her eyes look away as if searching for something to say, "She's. well she. is.."  
  
"She's bitchy!" The shot cuts to Kitty who is now the one being interviewed. She rolls her eyes and throws her hands up in disgust. "Oh my God, let me.like.tell you what that ice queen did! She was totally rude to Katrina and Rogue!" Kitty explains the story in detail as shots from the previous night are shown.  
  
~Last night Rogue and Katrina fix us this.like.totally fabulous southern fried chicken dinner! There were these weird things called collard greens, which actually weren't so bad once I tried them. I didn't have any of the chicken myself, because I'm like totally not into eating things with faces. But we had cornbread and bean soup and all this really good stuff! ~ (Kitty)  
  
The camera shows Rogue and Katrina working together. Rogue is shaking chicken in a bag of flour batter. Katrina is stirring the bean soup and the collard greens. They seem to know what they're doing, being southern girls. At one point though, the bag of chicken busts sending flour everywhere.  
  
~Well when we all sat down to eat, Emma took.like. one bite and said that what we were eating was only fit for people used to eating such poor fodder. It was so rude! Then she had the nerve to like. get up and leave! She's so stuck up! And snobby! The food was so good, we all agreed! ~ (Kitty)  
  
Emma retreats from the dining room, shocked expressions covering the faces of most of the remaining dinner guests. Nobody speaks. Rogue's face is thunderous, a severe frown marring her features. Katrina looks close to tears.  
  
It's Jean who takes a bite of chicken and says, "She's wrong!" She chews through the bite and swallows. "She doesn't know what she's talking about. This is very good. I really like it!" She looks around for the others to follow suit.  
  
Once everyone had taken a bite, they chirped in with their own encouragement. "Hey this is even better than KFC!" Jubilee said brightly, bringing a smile to Katrina's face.  
  
"Wow this cornbread is really good!"  
  
And back to Kitty who says with a sly smile, "Too bad for Emma, she like.didn't have any dinner. I bet she's paying for it this morning. And we had extra thanks to her."  
  
~The other girls started to wake up later. ~ (Katrina)  
  
There's a zoom in on the stairs as the ladies start to wake up and wander down. Tabitha and Amara, pulled by Jubilee, come down at the same time as Taryn who seems to shy away from them. Ororo and Jean follow a little while later. Sammy comes into the kitchen but doesn't say a word to anyone. She unsheathes her claws, knifing a stack of the waffles before taking off out of the kitchen with them.  
  
"You're like. SO welcome!" Kitty calls sarcastically after her. Katrina laughs at Kitty and says, "I think she likes them."  
  
Wanda and Lorna are the next to come down. Wanda is scowling at Lorna and says, "Get away from me now!"  
  
Now Wanda is once again in the hot seat, sitting on the Victorian chair. She's still dressed in her pajamas and her short hair is sticking up in the back. "Last night the ladies decided to talk about their powers and mutations at dinner," she says her mood turning dark. "At least some of them did."  
  
The screen is filled with girls eating and talking, enjoying their meal. Lorna speaks up, "I can control magnetic fields and anything metal. I manipulate it."  
  
Back to Wanda who says shortly, "My father does the same thing." And the camera closes in on her face as her cheeks turn bright red. "I hate my father!" Anger flashes in her eyes, severe anger and obviously what looks like some psychotic feelings. "And now here I am with HER to remind me of him!"  
  
Lorna's in the seat next, looking extremely unhappy about being there. "I have no idea why Wanda hates me. She's deliberately trying to get on my nerves. If she continues to act like that towards me, it's her problem and not mine. She'll just have to deal with it."  
  
Breakfast is an ordeal with everyone waking up at different times. Kitty and Katrina manage to coerce Jean and Taryn into doing the dishes.  
  
Rogue and Risty appear late, managing to snag the last of the waffles. Betsy joins them a while later and looks around in dismay, "I missed breakfast? Why didn't anyone wake me? I'm not my roommate!"  
  
Speaking of Emma, the camera shows her in bed, still asleep. She's wearing a white, glittering eye mask over her eyes to keep the sun out. She also appears to wear white to bed although the camera pans away fast before she wakes.  
  
~After breakfast was over, everyone decided to go to the pool. ~ (Rogue)  
  
The girls leave the house, each of them wearing a swimsuit in bright colors.  
  
~Ah stayed in mah room because Ah don't like to wear swimsuits. Mah roommate however.she had a different idea. ~ (Rogue)  
  
Jean enters the room where Rogue is sitting beside the window looking down into the backyard. The view from the window shows all the ladies splashing and giggling in the pool. She's sketching in a very large book.  
  
"Rogue," Jean puts her hands on her hips, striking in her blue bikini. "Why aren't you out with the others? It's a beautiful day and we're all going to work on our tans." A towel floats out of the bathroom and over to Jean. She snatches it out of mid-air.  
  
Rogue pauses in her drawing, her head turning to look at her roommate. Her eyes travel over Jean's form and she almost looks envious - for just a moment. Then her head snaps up and she says stubbornly, "Ah just don't want to."  
  
In a different shot, Jean is alone sitting in the chair in the living room the girls are getting to know so well. "Rogue is so . anti-social," she sounds stressed about that. "She's not as bad as Emma, but her attitude leaves A LOT to be desired. I can't believe I chose to room with someone like her."  
  
And back to the conversation in the room. At this point Rogue is standing up, her arms crossed defensively in front of her. "Look! Ah don't want to go outside and swim!"  
  
"Oh come on," Jean makes a move to grab Rogue by the wrist to drag her out.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Rogue jerks back her arm, backing into a corner away from her advancing roommate. Her voice rises in anger and pain, crossing her arms in front of her defensively again. "Ah told ya to stay away from me or Ah'll hurt ya!"  
  
Once again, Jean is in the chair looking distressed, even talking about what happened. "Well she threatened me." Her voice trails off in recollection. "I normally wouldn't use my telepathy powers, but I was trying to understand Rogue, so I searched her mind."  
  
Jean folds her hands together, her eyes lowering, looking almost guilty as she admits, "I'm not sorry I did it. I know what Rogue's power is now and. I feel sorry for her." Jean looks up at the camera. "But she doesn't want pity so all I can do is keep her secret for her until she is ready to tell it."  
  
In the room where they stay, Jean stares intently at Rogue. After a moment her face softens and she says, "I had no idea." under breath. The camera has an excellent microphone though and it catches what she said. "Rogue, would you at least consider borrowing Amara's wetsuit to come outside? She packed it because she didn't know if we'd be near an ocean or not. Of course," Jean laughs, "So far in New York we don't have many beaches for surfing."  
  
Rogue stared suspiciously at Jean. For a moment hope lifted in her impossibly hazel green eyes, and she said grumpily, "Fine.whatever." Like it was no big deal to her.  
  
Jean smiled. ~Ah don't really think Ah like Jean. She's kinda pushy and she'll never understand someone like me. She's so purty with a figure any man will be crazy for. But Ah'll give her credit for trying with me. Not many do. ~ (Rogue)  
  
The scene fades as different and varying scenes are displayed from the day. The ladies appear to spend most of it near the pool. There's a shot of Jean rubbing oil into her skin - ooh lah lah! Emma apparently had awakened because around noon she walks out in a fabulous white fur bikini. She selects a chair, pulling it away from the others, into a shaded area by the pool. She dons silver colored sunglasses and lies out, appearing to sleep some more.  
  
Amara and Tabitha dive into the pool together, racing along the sides. They tag the other end, flipping and swimming the other way. Katrina walks by with a tray of lemonade in her hand, smiling at their antics and talking to them. What she says can't be heard.  
  
Betsy is on the back deck, suited up in her purple swimsuit. She's currently in a stance similar to the sight of a praying mantis. As she moves, it becomes apparent she's working on martial arts kata. Jubilee is sitting nearby, looking fascinated by the woman's movements.  
  
Wanda, Rogue and Risty are seated on the steps of the pool, talking to each other as they relax in the water.  
  
Taryn swims a lap in the pool and then lies out next to Jean although the brunette seems intimidated by the redhead.  
  
Sammy skulks around behind Katrina for a while before swiping a glass of lemonade.  
  
Kitty has somehow managed to get a hold of a volleyball and says, "Come on everyone! Let's play volleyball! We have enough for teams!"  
  
The groups split up, forming teams of six players each. Three girls, Emma, Rogue and Sammi, sit the game out.  
  
There's a good shot of Kitty shouting, "Spike!" as the game is started. She throws up the volleyball into the air and slams it over the net into the other side of the outdoor court.  
  
The game continues through the afternoon, until one by one the sweaty girls drop out of the court. "I'm like. so hot." Kitty fans herself as she walks through the doors into the house.  
  
The afternoon grows later; the shade of the trees is longer as all the girls finally enter the house. Evening winds its way up the road towards the mansion, covering the lawns of the estate at first before settling the house into a warm glow from the setting sun.  
  
The girls are at dinner - someone cooked Oriental food from the looks of tonight's fare. This time Emma has deigned to join the group although she's picking at her food with the chopsticks provided.  
  
As they eat, a young man with perfectly combed blond hair joins them. Only his back is seen, his face not revealed yet. "Ladies." he stands in the doorway to get their attention.  
  
Slowly the din of the voices dies down. Lorna's pale green eyes widen. Her mouth drops open.  
  
The male says to them, "Good evening. I'm your host, Alex Summers." And they show him in a frontal view, gorgeous man that he is. His eyes are a warm brown color and his skin is tanned much like a surfer. He's broad of shoulder, with a muscular build that would make any woman's heart beat a little faster. He smiles at all of them, revealing perfectly white and even teeth.  
  
Lorna looks ready to faint. Her eyes are sparkling and she keeps looking from the girls, back to Alex as if disbelieving he's actually there. Her mouth works, like a fish, gaping and closing shut, gaping and closing shut of its own accord as she stares at the handsome host of X-factor.  
  
"Lorna are you okay?" Alex grins at her, obviously enjoying the reaction he's causing. His eyes sparkle with warmth and humor as he shows his concern over her behavior.  
  
Lorna's mouth snaps shut. Several of the ladies giggle. Lorna nods mutely to their host, her cheeks pinking at the attention he gives her. She glances around again but her gaze always returns to the host of X-factor. Yeah...someone has a major crush.  
  
~When I saw Alex, I couldn't think. He's just so handsome! I can't believe I embarrassed myself like that. But.if Scott doesn't pick me I wonder if I would have a chance with our host! ~ (Lorna sounding almost mischievous.)  
  
Once Lorna manages to control her blush, their host looks around expectantly at each of the ladies. He graces them all with a smile stating, "Well I can see our bachelor has his choice of the loveliest ladies I have the pleasure of setting eyes on." His compliments get smiles from some, rolls of the eyes from others.  
  
"However, I'm not the one you have to impress," Alex continues. "Our bachelor will be arriving in exactly two hours. He'll be meeting each of you, one at a time, on the balcony out back." Alex looks at each girl in turn. "After your introduce yourself, walk down the stairs to the patio and wait until everyone has been greeted."  
  
"Now," Alex claps his hands together, "For the unique twist of this particular dating show." He grins. "Our bachelor is a mutant, just as you ladies are mutants. He'll get to know each of you, get to know about your mutation and what you are like." Alex catches the eye of Lorna, grinning at her again and causing the mature woman to blush like a schoolgirl. "Each of you has an equal opportunity to impress our bachelor right now. However, after tomorrow night, five girls will be eliminated and ten will continue to stay on through the next round of dates. Our bachelor will make his choices tomorrow night." After such news, there's only one thing a host can say on these shows. "Good luck ladies."  
  
Alex Summers leaves (awwwwwww he's so cute), leaving the women to fend for their selves. They leave the table in pairs, heading up the stairs to get ready for the evening.  
  
There are several camera shots of the ladies getting ready for their evening. Hair blow-drying, make-up applying, eyelash curling, and straightening long tresses of hair - it's all women stuff that makes them beautiful.  
  
In the meantime the scene shifts to outside the mansion where the wrought iron gate is opening. A white stretch limousine is pulling through the entrance. It drives up to the house in slow animation - an editing trick used to draw out the entrance even longer.  
  
Slowly the door opens and out steps that handsome hunk, Scott Summers. He's wearing a black and white tuxedo, his ruby-red signature shades in place on his nose. He looks up at the house, and it can be clearly seen he's nervous.  
  
As he walks up to the door, Alex Summers opens it, smiling, "Welcome to the Xavier Institute Scott. Welcome to what could be a change in your life."  
  
Scott walks through, offering a smile at Alex.  
  
~Alex was really dramatic when I walked in. It almost made me forget why I came here. My life may change based on if I choose one of these girls, but I haven't even met them so how do I know if they'll understand me? But I came because I had to know. ~ (Scott)  
  
"Now Scott, before you meet these girls," Alex walks him towards the balcony still talking. Scott is looking around the house in awe. "I have to tell you, we have chosen fifteen ladies for you that I believe you'll be able to find someone from them." He flashes that grin, the one that made Lorna blush. "You see, the girls we picked out have mutations - much as you do."  
  
Scott, if he looked surprised, had a discernable face with those glasses on. Only a slight drop in the shape of his lips, gave away that he was surprised.  
  
"Are you ready to meet these ladies and find out about them?" Alex asked as they reached the balcony. He turned Scott around so that he was facing the house and the double French doors that would be propped open during the meetings.  
  
"Yes," Scott nodded. "I'm ready." He looked almost anxious. "I'll go tell the girls you are here and send them down." Alex promised. He walked away, calmly heading up the steps.  
  
In their rooms, the girls looked anxious and nervous.  
  
Kitty's face peered into the camera, her eyes wide as she said quickly, "He's here. He's here. Oh my god he's here!" Only her face is seen before it pans to another shot.  
  
Alex stood outside one of the rooms. He knocked. "Are you ready to meet Scott?"  
  
And fade to black.  
  
~Coming up next! Scott finally meets the ladies! And don't forget - five of them won't be staying for the next round .~ (Alex)  
  
Scott is standing at the balcony and he is saying to someone that isn't seen, "I just didn't feel a connection between us."  
  
~All that and more when we return to The X-Bachelor! ~ (Alex)  
  
COMMERCIAL  
  
PS) For All my Reviewers! Thank you thank you thank you! And remember - the future is not set - there's no fate but what we make for these characters!! So the winner isn't certain yet!  
  
. 


End file.
